


Looking Forward

by EmeraldSage86



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage86/pseuds/EmeraldSage86
Summary: Sucy and Akko have been happy together for a long time now, but in recent days Akko has made a terrible habit of vanishing for hours at a time. Becoming concerned by her girlfriends odd behavior Sucy wants to figure out whats going on, though the truth takes her by surprise.





	Looking Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is something I really wanted to write but I didn't want to go through a whole fanfiction to get to it. I would have gotten impatient and just tried to rush to this moment so I cut out the middle man and just did it.

The halls of Luna Nova swarm with students as classes are let out for the day, every student is in high spirits as they discuss their plans for the day. Every student except Sucy Manbavaran that is, the poison master grumbles to herself as she travels the halls, smart witches taking note of her sour mood and clearing the way for her. Since classes had let out Sucy had been searching the halls, attempting to locate her most precious possession, her beloved Guinea Pig Atsuko Kagari. But much to the pale girl's frustration she was nowhere to be found.

"She shouldn't be this hard to find." Sucy grumbles with a frown. Not helping the Alchemists mood was the fact this was not the first time this had happened, within the last week or so her normally bright and happy girlfriend had changed. She was quieter, had an even harder time focusing than usual and seemed to constantly be thinking about something. When Sucy had tried to inquire about this her Guinea Pig had stuttered out an excuse about not sleeping well and quickly changed the subject. Not quite believing her but not wanting to take any chances Sucy had done the only logical thing and force fed her a potion with a funnel that night, Akko was a little upset because the mixture caused her to sleep through almost two full periods before she could wake up but she had admitted it was the best sleep she'd ever had.

"That must be it." Sucy says with sudden realization. "She must be tired of testing all my potions but doesn't know how to say it." However, that theory doesn't last long. "Then again, that doesn't explain why she'd just disappear like this."

After searching for a few more minutes, while Sucy doesn't find Akko she does locate a familiar face in the courtyard, Amanda O'Neill lays on her back in the grass with a broom at her side and her hands behind her head. Her eyes open up as Sucy approaches.

"What are you doing?" Sucy questions the broom dancer, though it's hard to tell if she really cares.

"What's it look like? It's a nice day out so I'm taking it easy." Amanda responds with a shrug.

"Where are the others?"

"Constanze is working on some project of hers and Jasminka-" Amanda raises a hand lazily. "She's over there in the shade." Sucy looks where the red head points and does in fact see the plump girl chowing down in her usual happy manner. "So what are you doing out here by yourself?" Looking back down at her friend on the ground Sucy attempts to seem uninterested.

"I'm looking for Akko." She explains, making sure none of her earlier worry is on her face.

"Oh no, did she get off her leash?" Amanda says with fake concern and the cheekiest grin she's ever worn. Sucy's visible eye widens just slightly in response.

"How did you kn-" Sucy pauses once her brain processes her friends joke, she then frowns and redirects the conversation. "How did you ever make friends saying stupid things like that?"

"Well that is just rude." Amanda says as she closes her eyes. "Maybe now I won't tell you where she went." a moment later her face is suddenly covered in shade and she reopens her eyes only to come face to face with Sucy, the Alchemist is standing right behind her head and is kneeling down, her one visible eye mere inches from Amanda's.

"You saw her?" Sucy asks coldly. "And you didn't mention that sooner?"

"Uh..." Amanda blinks a couple times as beads of sweat roll down her face. "Y-Yeah, she was with Lotte. They looked like they were heading off campus, probably going into town."

"Thanks." Sucy says flatly as she stands upright, she leaves the courtyard without another word, Amanda props herself up on her elbows and watches the Poison master leave.

"Yeesh." Amanda says before sighing, she turns her head to address Jasminka. "Remind me not to get on her bad side." She stares for a moment as her friend continues shoveling candy into her mouth before she looks forward and grins. "Yeah, I'd never be able to keep that up."

standing just outside Luna Nova Sucy looks towards the horizon and frowns. "I know their going into town, but I don't know what their doing. It's likely I wouldn't find them before they head back and then they'd have to look for me." Sucy waves a hand idly. "It'd just be a whole thing." Frowning deeper than she did before Sucy continues to let her mind wander.

"What could they be up to? More importantly why wouldn't Akko tell me about it?" Knowing her Guinea pig she was likely planning a surprise of some kind, though for what occasion Sucy couldn't fathom. Their anniversary was over a month ago and Sucy's birthday had come and gone already.

"Akko isn't that good at keeping secrets." Sucy muses to herself. "She must have told someone else what she was up to." Sucy's mind quickly focuses in on the one person in the school she knows Akko would never be able to resist telling something important.

 

Chariot du Nord casually paces about her office, trying to figure out exactly what she wants to cover in her next lesson plan. She is roused from her pondering as she hears a knock on her door, heading over and answering it quickly she is surprised by who is on the other side.

"Oh, hello Sucy. How can I help you?" Chariot greets the Alchemist with a smile.

"Can I come in and talk to you for a minute?" Chariot nods in response and opens the door wider to allow the pale student into her office.

"This is rather unexpected, but if there is anything I can do to help I'd be happy to." Chariot says as she gestures to a chair by her desk. "Would you like to sit down?"

"No thanks." Sucy says quickly with a shake of her head. She faces Chariot and hesitates for a moment before continuing. "I wanted to talk to you about Akko."

"About Akko? Is everything alright? I thought you two were doing well." Chariots asks politely, concern evident in her voice.

"Me too." Sucy says quietly. "Has she been in to talk to you recently?"

"Yes she has, pretty usual stuff. Asking for help with magic, stuff like that." Chariot explains simply, though Sucy can't help but notice she stopped making eye contact.

"Has she mentioned anything to you recently? Like any plans she has? Anything thats been on her mind?" Sucy questions further.

"Oh No, she hasn't mentioned anything like that, we never really talk about anything to important." As she answers, Chariot suddenly becomes very interested in her bookshelf.

"Nothing at all? Not even something she's doing with Lotte?" Sucy presses further, a small bead of sweat appears on Chariot's forehead as she returns her gaze to Sucy, her elbows bent to raise her hands. 

"Oh is that all? Yes, she has mentioned going shopping with Lotte before. They've been going to town for the last week." Chariot pauses for a moment before her pupils shrink. "Uh, wait-"

"That's where she's been going all this time? She's been running off with Lotte?" Sucy says, less asking a question and more confirming the information to herself.

"It's not like that." Chariot assures as she waves her hands defensively. "Their close friends, it only makes sense they'd go out together sometimes." Chariots pauses for another moment, her pupils shrinking to pinpricks. "That came out wrong."

"So Lotte wants whats mine huh?" Sucy growls as she berates herself internally, she should have known no one could resist Akko forever. Well, Lotte would have to learn the hard way to stay away from her Guinea Pig. Sucy bears her sharp teeth in a menacing grin as she heads for the door. "I don't know what kind of trick she pulled, but I'm taking my beloved back."

"Sucy wait! It's not what you-" Chariot's pleas fall on deaf ears as the door to her office is slammed loudly as her guest leaves. "Uh oh..." Chariot says quietly as she lowers the hand that had been reaching for Sucy. "Good luck, Akko."

Sucy stomps through Luna Nova, practically radiating malice as she traverses the halls of the school, every student and even teacher she sees fleeing before she gets close, procuring her broom Sucy heads out the front door and takes off immediately. Not caring if she needs to search the entire town if she has to. To Sucy's surprise, she doesn't actually end up going very far as she sees a familiar head of hair almost immediately. Glaring down at the vile Ginger temptress, Sucy flicks her wand and her friend is yanked by her shirt collar and levitated up into the air to come face to face with the enraged alchemist.

"Sucy??" Lotte gasps in surprise. "What are you doing out here?"

"I heard you had something that belongs to me." Sucy brings their faces close together. "Where is Akko?"

"She's back that way." Lotte says frantically as she points towards the Ley Line Portal down the road. "She's waiting for you on a bridge on the other side. I was coming to get you."

"What?" Sucy asks as she lowers Lotte and herself down to the ground. Eyeing the structure with suspicion "She's waiting for me?" Sucy looks from the portal to her friend. "But, I thought you and her were..."

"We were what?" Lotte asks, though her face lights up with both realization and a blush after a moment. "Oh no,no,no. We definitely weren't, I swear." Lotte looks at Sucy apologetically. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I told Akko we should have told you something, but she insisted it needed to be a secret. She said she didn't want to risk you finding out what she was planning."

"What exactly is she planning?" Sucy tries to press the issue but Lotte shakes her head.

"I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is that she's waiting for you." Lotte once again gestures to the Ley Line. Sucy frowns but sighs.

"Fine, I'll go." Without another word the Alchemist flies off, leaving Lotte all alone, though the girl just smiles as she watches her friend leave.

 

Arriving on the other side of the Ley Line, Sucy dismounts her broom and decides to walk the remaining distance. Walking down the road Sucy stops in her tracks when her eyes fall upon the old stone bridge and the Brunette witch standing on it.

Akko stands at the highest point of the bridge, her gaze thoughtful as she stares out along the small river flowing under the bridge, a gentle breeze blowing her long hair to frame her face. Sucy isn't sure how long she stands there, entranced by the face of her love. It was rare when Sucy took a moment to just admire her Guinea Pig but in that moment the contemplative Brunette captured all of her attention, all earlier anger or frustration vanishing into nothing. Sucy wasn't even aware she'd kept walking until the sound of her shoes on the cold stone caused Akko to turn and face her. Akko gave Sucy a loving smile as she approached, coming to stand in front of her love Sucy surprised them both by being the first one to embrace the other. Akko giggled as she returned the hug.

"I've missed you." Sucy admits quietly, Akko places a small kiss on her cheek before pulling away, the couples hands come together so Akko doesn't go very far.

"Sorry, You've probably been worried huh?" Akko asks though both girls know the answer. "Even with Lotte's help it took longer than I thought, it's just. It needed to be perfect you know?"

"What exactly?" Sucy asks, to which a pink tint covers Akko's face.

"Well you see, I've been thinking a lot lately." Sucy could make a joke about that but she stops herself. "One thought going through my mind over and over and over, so I decided to listen to what my brain and my heart were telling me." Akko tightens her grip On Sucy's hands.

"I love you Sucy." Akko giggles just a little. "I didn't even know what that felt like before I met you, I didn't really understand it, but now? Sucy my world isn't the same without you. When you're not around I just feel so... Empty." Akko lets go with one of her hands and reaches into her pocket. "That's why, after a lot of thought. I got you this." Akko holds up a balled up fist and places it into Sucy's open hand, uncurling her fingers and pulling away Sucy can't help but gasp at what she placed there.

It was a piece of silver, formed into a circle with a diamond shaped ruby embedded into it with thorns surrounding the stone and trailing along the outer portion of the metal. Sucy stares for what feels like hours, her hands trembling as she inspects the beautiful object.

"Ak-ko." Sucy stutters out, her voice shaking as much as her fingers. "Is this...?"

"Yeah." Akko says quietly. "I've been thinking that after we graduate... Maybe we could....." Akko pauses, letting the unasked question hang in the air. As she continues to stare, Sucy finds herself having to blink constantly, trying in vain to clear away the tears in her eyes.

"You idiot." Sucy laughs with a razor sharp smile, wiping her eyes with a sleeve and regaining control of her emotions. She leans forward and presses her forehead against Akko's. "You have to ask before I can say yes." The girls share a laugh before Akko takes action.

Reclaiming the ring from the other girl's hand, Akko takes a step back and falls down to one knee.

"Sucy Manbavaran." She begins. "The craziest, scariest, creepiest, funniest, most amazing, most beautiful girl I've ever known." Akko looks at her with Shining eyes.

"Will You Marry Me?"

Neither girl says anything for a long while, then, without making a sound Sucy takes a step forward and takes the ring in her fingers. Gently sliding the lovely item onto her finger Sucy looks at her Beloved Guinea Pig with a softer expression than she's ever worn before.

 

"Yes, of course I will."


End file.
